This invention relates to a working machine which includes an axle carrying ground engaging wheels, which is moveable relative to a body of the machine.
More particularly but not exclusively the invention relates to a working machine of the kind which has a working arm which is moveable relative to the body of the machine, the working arm carrying a working implement such as a loading forks or loading or excavating bucket for examples only.
However the invention may be applied to other working machines such as tractors. The axle may be suspended from the body, or may be fixed to pivot about a pivot axis relative to the body.
Such working machines are required to be driven over ground which typically will include many surface irregularities. To facilitate machine travel it is well known to mount one of the axles for pivoting movement relative to the body, about a generally horizontal axis which extends longitudinally of the machine. Such pivoting movement permits the wheels carried by the axle to move in response to ground surface irregularities encountered as the machine travels.